


念与北的婚后二三事儿18

by dazhentanxiao



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao
Kudos: 8





	念与北的婚后二三事儿18

念与北的婚后二三事18 

不是高铁，是火箭。

有一件事，刘北山肖想了很久。

这次出差回来，第一件事，他就做了。

陈念依旧穿着那身礼物，只是双手被捆在了床头。

瘦幼的女人拱在床上，不停地战栗扭动着。

细看才会发现……她没有穿内衣，下体光溜溜的，只是……一道黑色的胶带封住了穴口，一根红线露在外面，是……跳蛋。

场面香艳又恶趣味。

“唔唔……小北……嗯哈～”剧烈的震动下，女人早已无力地瘫软，身子一阵阵紧缩着高潮。

刘北山坐在她身边，其实……忍得辛苦。

礼服是真的好剥开，即使不脱……也方便……他的大掌从乳肉处伸进去，只是轻轻地刮了几下。陈念便哆嗦着又泄了身。

女人的脸上是欢愉，也是痛苦……连续的高潮，让她出了身汗，泪水流了满面。“小北……不玩了……啊啊……唔嗯～要坏了！要坏了！”

刘北山用了点力，捏扯了下小小的乳尖，满意地看到她又战栗起来。终于开始吻她……

“下次还穿吗？”

陈念吸了吸鼻子，识趣地狂摇头。

刘北山笑了笑，解开她的双手，大发善心地撕开了那道胶带…被堵在身子里的汁水顺势喷出来，将身下的床单浸湿了一大片。

陈念闭着眼，大口大口喘息，那种暴涨感终于消了下去……只是那个震动的玩意儿依旧卡在内里。

“小北……”陈念红着眼求他。“难受……”

刘北山这会儿有点反悔，这小小一个玩意儿居然让陈念……爽了这么久，他真是脑子坏掉了，隔着太平洋带回来这东西……也没怕海关发现……上头条。

他不爽，使了点力气扯出那东西，丢在旁边。

陈念闷哼了下，没了堵塞，汁水泛滥地更厉害，如果不是没力气，她真的会抽死刘北山这个狗男人。

“哟，想抽我啊？”刘北山脱了衣服，翻身覆在她身上，笑着按了按她的肚皮，一股沛水又被激了出来。

“念念，你真的是水做的……”刘北山一边说着荤话，一边开始动她。

快感来得更猛烈，陈念呜咽着，不由得瑟瑟发抖。

刘北山被绞得酥酥麻麻，到了后来动作越发起劲。

“哪个舒服？嗯？”

陈念哼哼唧唧，明明是大灰狼自己的恶趣味，这会儿居然吃起醋。当然……好汉不吃眼前亏。

“小北……嗯唔～”

“那破东西我一会就砸了！”刘北山咬她的下巴，嘬了口她的唇，身下撞击的速度猛烈。

“要、要到了……小、北、慢一点……太快了……啊啊啊……”

高潮来的持久而强烈，陈念的身子紧紧蜷缩着，手指几乎掐进刘北山的肩膀。陈念哭泣尖叫着，感官的体验几乎将她淹没。

刘北山眸色深沉，看她这样愉悦，到底担心她受不住，退了出来，一点点等她气息平稳。

“还疼吗？”

陈念被他抱在怀里，眼泪汪汪。面色潮红地看他。

他已经褪去少年时候的青涩，有了沉稳和淡定，但依旧惊心地好看。

也是真的当下鬼迷心窍，忘了他根本还没“吃饱”……

她说：还要。

刘北山难得见她“色心满满”，自然发挥了十二分抖擞精神。

长夜漫漫，刘北山很喜欢。


End file.
